Fallen Angel
by Ink Knight
Summary: When the Flock escaped from The School they got seperated. Now Fang lives in a depression-ridden San Diego, going by the name Nick and working as a bike meesenger. But still he searches for the family he lost.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, or any of the Whitecoats. Nor do I fully own this plotline, I jacked it from James Cameron and tweaked it a bunch. So I don't really own most of this thing.

Summary: A group of genetically enhanced kids escape from a secure government facility in Death Valley. Nine years later we meet Fang, or Nick as he is called by those humans who know him, who now works as a bike messenger in a post-apocalyptic Pacific Southwest.


	2. Prologue 1

The escape wasn't my idea. I mean, escape to what? We didn't know there was anything else. It was Max who said we had to get out, so I guess she saved my life. But I didn't think we should have split up. Max was adamant though, she said it was our best chance. She took Nudge and baby Angel; I took Iggy and the Gasman. Gazzy hated being split up from his sister but Max made him understand it was for the best. I didn't agree, but I said nothing. Max was the leader after all.

But even so, I never meant to get separated from the boys. They needed me, even though Iggy was only a few months younger. I was the strong one; I was Max's second in command. But the cave we had escaped into had a pitfall I hadn't seen. I'd sent the kids ahead and they somehow missed it. I fell through, and then there was darkness. The last thing I saw before loosing consciousness was Max's face as she ordered us boys away.

A/N: I know it's extremely short. But I'm just getting started so please bear with me guys.


	3. Prologue 2

Sometimes it seems like a dream I had a long time ago, or maybe a story I heard. The hardest part of it all though, is not knowing what happened to the others. If Iggy and the Gasman got out alright, if Max and the girls even made it as close as we did before we were separated. If they're even alive. But knowing they hadn't would be worse. This way I can imagine the way they'd be living now. Like Iggy's a professional techy and Gazzy's a comedian. Fact of the matter is they'd be living like me, scraping out an existence while hoping the whitecoats don't catch up with them. Always looking over my shoulder and keeping my distance from people. I still hope they're out there, alive and as safe as a genetically engineered mutant can be.

A/N: Again, I know it's short. But this is just helping to set the scene, plus there was only so much I could do with this part and it really didn't fit with the other prologue.


	4. Chapter 1

_Marching, tests, indoctrination. Shots, running until he was so exhausted he simply collapsed with burning lungs. Whitecoats and the screams of other experiments._

I shoot into a sitting position, my shaggy dark hair matted to my head with sweat. I hate these dreams, but they come to me every night. Little bits of the hell I endured for the first ten years of my life. I sigh and get up, heading for the shower. My room-mate Kyle isn't up yet, he was out late last night. Probably partying again, I'll make him some coffee. Like always. It's a routine, and almost normal like that I relish the chance to live even as I'm haunted by my very not normal childhood. An icy shower pulls me out of my self pity and I make it quick, cold showers really aren't fun. But it's all we have, in fact we're lucky to have running water in this bombed out building we stay in; some people don't.

A couple hours later Kyle wanders into the kitchen-slash-living room we managed to put together. It also holds my bikes, the old-fashioned pedal one for work and the motorcycle that is my pride and joy for fun.

"Life sucks." He comments from his place collapsed on the sagging old couch we scavenged from a nearby junk yard.

"Yeah?" I reply, raising one dark brow.

"Yeah. I get home at like 3 in the morning and you're still out. Then I wake up feeling like I just got pounded by the Hulk and you've been up for an hour already." He said and I quirked a small smile while I was turned away from. The guy was hilarious and didn't mid the fact that I didn't talk much, not to mention not smiling or anything else remotely usual for a human being.

"I made you coffee." I reminded him, pouring myself my own cup of the stuff.

"True enough man and I think it's startin' to work. I feel almost human." He replied, taking a gulp of his. I snorted quietly as I walked back to my room to finish getting ready.

_Me too buddy, me too._


End file.
